Sarah Manor
by emerald days
Summary: What if Professor Snape wasn't mean but ignored Harry? How will their summer turn out when the trio have to stay with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Sarah Manor**

_What if Professor Snape ignored Harry instead of being mean to him? This is a story about Harry, Ron, and Hermione staying at his home the summer before 5th year. I don't own anything._

**xXx**

"Fine" Snape spat at Dumbledore who was still smiling, eyes twinkling.

Harry felt invisible as always whenever he was near Snape. Snape hated Gryfindors and acted unfair and cruel towards them but Harry was the one exception. He acted as though he didn't exist. It had started at the sorting feast 4 years ago. Harry who had just been sorted into Gryfindor happened to look up to the head table and his eyes met the potions masters black ones. What scared Harry was that there was no emotion behind them what so ever. They just looked like pitless holes that were cold and blank.

"And also I would like Mr. Weasley and Ms Granger to join him as soon as possible."

"What! No, Dumbledore, I will not have my home swamped with insolent brats."

Harry wanted to shout back that he was not insolent but his teacher would probably just ignore him as he usually did.

"Severus, I know I am asking you a great favor. But I think Mr. Potter needs his friends with him for support and to enjoy his summer. Not that I am saying your company is unentertaining." Harry tried ti hide the snort that had come up.

"I refuse Headmaster. You ask too much of me." He snarled

Dumbledore's voice became more business like and serious.

"Severus, with Voldemort back you know what is going to happen sooner or later. While his aunts home gives him protection I want Harry to be somewhere so that he is not left completely in the dark."

"Fine, I'll take the three of them." Snape spat again and turned to Harry. "Come to my office 7:00 sharp with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to disguss the details of your stay."

Before Hary could reply he was out the door.

"Harry, I know you don't want to stay at Severus's home but I have no idea as to what Voldemort will do this summer. I want somewhere with magical abilities watching over you."

"Can't I stay with you sir?" Harry asked timidly but Dumbldore shook his head.

"Harry, I'm afraid I have no time to watch over you." He said gently.

"The Weasleys, Sirius, Lupin." Harry said despertly but again the headmaster shook his head.

"Sirius and Remus are in hiding and the Weasleys have too many children to give you the protection I want you to have."

"But he hates me…" Harry said quietly.

"I'm sure that's not true. But dear boy I think you might find Severus's home quite pleasant. I myself have never been there. No-one knows of its location. Which is another assest to your safety."

"Yes sir."Harry sighed heavily and turned to the door.

**xXx**

"Harry what was that about?" Hermione asked as soon as he entered the common room and sat down.

"Dumbledore wants me to stay with Snape over the summer." He sighed. "And I thought things could not go any worse what with Cedric dying and Voldemort's return."

"Tough luck mate." Ron patted him on the back.

"Oh, but there's more." Harry said, "Dumbledore wants you two to stay with him, too."

"What Harry?" Hermione said as Ron swore.

"This is just a bad dream." Ron said.

"Sorry he said to meet us after dinner 7:00 sharp in his office."

"But what about our family?" Hermione said which made Harry's heart pang with jealousy and pain. At least she had a family….

"I don't know, but we better get a move on if want dinner before 7:00." Harry said standing up.

**xXx**

"Enter" came the silky voice of their Potions master. The three of them held their breath as they entered the office.

"I see you have arrived on time." He sneered. "Sit" He ordered them pointing toward three chairs before his desk. He merely stood behind his desk observing them and making them uncomfortable.

Hermione unable to sit through the silence any longer and squeaked.

"Harry told us about the summer arragemants sir, and I was wondering if I could stay with my family sir, it's the only time I get to see the and….."

Snape held up a pale hand.

"Miss Granger if you shut your over active mouth I might explain."

Hermione looked down her face bright red.

"As Mr. Potter has no doubt told you. It is the Head master's wish for you to stay in my custody this summer. Upon the return of the Dark Lord the times are more dangerous. I know you three have had you share of dangerous experiences." He sneered. "But from now it is a war, we have no idea what will happen." He stopped here and the air was filled with tension.

"As for your family Miss Granger you will spend 2 weeks with them before you come to my home, that goes to the two of you as well." he said looking at Harry and Ron.

"After that Miss Granger your parents will go into hiding, something they agreed upon. Same goes for Mr. Weasley.

"I will only say this once" he said in a deadly voice, "The Dark Lord does not have any rules to win this war and to kill Mr. Potter. He will blackmail torture and kill. Anything he can think of to get to Mr. Potter, and he knows about the 2 people who would make a wonderful bait to lure him out. So stay put over the summer. Am I clear?"

The three teenagers nodded.

"Well then, Mister Potter in 2 weeks, July 2nd I will come to collect you from you aunt's at around 10am please be packed and ready. Miss Granger," Hermione jumped in her chair as her professor's gaze pierced her. "I will be at your home on the same date same time. That goes for Mister Weasley as well. Please pack anything you will need for the upcoming year. If I shall be late I will send word. Any questions?"

Hermione looked up timidly,

"Yes, of course." Snape said sarcasticly making Hermione blush even more.

"Sir you said my parents are going into hiding will I ever be able to see them again."

"Yes, Miss Granger you will. They are merely going into hiding this summer so that we can put up wards and protection up on your current home and clinic."

Hermione looked relieved.

"Yeah, why can't they stay with me?" Ron said stubbornly.

"Mr. Weasley I have already told you that the Dark Lord will stoop at nothing to get at Mr. Potter. The Headmaster seems to think that I will be able to keep a better watch on you."

"Family should stick together." Muttered Ron.

Snape sneered but said again "Your family will be safe. They will also go into hiding while the burrow had its wards strengthened."

"Sir, where do you live?" Harry asked.

"You shall know soon enough. Now get out and be ready at 10am, July 2nd. Oh, and also the fact that you are staying with me is a complete secret. _No-one_ must know. Your families have already been notified." With that he pushed them out the door and slammed it shut.

**xXx**

"I'm sorry you have to stay with me." Harry started but Ron cut across him. "Don't worry about it mate. I was going to ask you and Hermione to come over to the Burrow anyway. Maybe I can ask Fred and George about any pranks we can pull on old Snape."

"RON!" Hermione said astounded.

"Come on Mione, it's Snape the one who's unfair and treats everyone horribly."

"I'm sure he has his reasons and anyway Professor Dumbledore trusts him."

"I still say he's barmy." Ron said under his breath.

"Maybe he'll teach us more Potions or about Voldemort." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Snape? Never."

"Oh come on, we have our OWLs next year and living with a professor will definitely benefit."

"Harry I'm not sure I'll survive this year."

Harry laughed but in his mind he was thinking bitterly 'at least Snape acknowledges your presence.'

**xXx**

The 2 weeks at the Dursleys were uneventful, well as uneventful as it ever was at that place. Uncle Vernon hit Harry anytime he woke screaming because of the dreams of Cedric and Voldemort. Harry wished not for the first time in his life that he had someone who wouldn't mind him screaming in the middle of the night and wake up to tell him all was well instead of beating him. He wished he could see Sirius again or even Lupin.

It was the morning of the 2nd of July and his aunt had made his uncle go to work early as well as letting Dudley stay overnight at a friend's. Harry thought it was very odd behavior but silently thanked his aunt for doing it. No doubt his Uncle and Cousin would make a big fuss about a wizard in the house.

"Boy, when did you say this person was going to pick you up?"

"10 aunt Petunia" Harry answered getting his trunk and other luggage down the stairs. Harry noticed that his aunt was acting strangely. She was fidgeting as though extremely nervous. They both jumped when the clock chimed 10. There was a noise like a whip and the door bell rang. Harry hurried to open it. Professor Snape was standing on the threshold, surprisingly wearing muggle clothes.

"Hello Mister Potter" he said

"Hello sir, would you like to come in?"

Snape nodded slightly and stepped in. There was a gasp from aunt Petunia. Snape's eyes snapped onto her.

"Severus?" she said faintly.

Harry was shocked to say in the least.

"Petunia? You remember me?" Snape said bewildered.

"Of course I do." She said and rushed toward to hug him. "Severus you look taller than I remember you. Why didn't you keep in touch?"

Snape smirked when she released him and said "I grew a bit after 20." Petunia nodded.

"I'd love to stay," he started to say but with a playful glare from Petunia he added, "I truly would! And tell you why I didn't keep in touch, which you'll bully me into telling you anyway but I need to get Mr. Potter to my place." Petunia nodded but said "Before you leave Severus I need to speak to you alone."

"Alright. Mr. Potter you stay here, check if you have everything." With that his aunt and Professor went into the Kitchen.

Harry was very tempted to eavesdrop but didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with the Professor he had to live with for the next 2 months. So he stayed put.

**xXx**

"What is it?" Snape asked when they had entered the Kitchen.

"Sev, you have to take him away from here permanantly."

"Why do you say that?"

"My husband. He hates magic. Now, so do I but I don't believe in beating children to squash the magic out of him. I was finally hoping to have a normal life with normal people but then Harry gets dumped on my door step." She said angrily.

"I know it was very unfair for you." Snape said softly. "But Harry has nowhere else to go that gives him more protection as you do."

"That's absurd. It's always Harry, did you people ever think about us? I don't want my Dudley to lead the same childhood I did." Snape winced at that.

"Alright I'll talk to the Headmaster about it."

"As much as I hate the boy I don't want him to be a victim of abuse."

"Thanks Petunia."

Petunia nodded and said, "I have one more thing to add. Harry has been having constant nightmares, I don't know what they're about but…"

"The Dark Lord is back and he has just witnessed a friend being murdered." Snape said quietly.

"He's back? Oh my goodness." Aunt Petunia gasped. Snape just his head.

"You're safe for now Tuney. There are many wards around this place."

Petunia smiled slightly and said "Do keep in touch this time Sev, I missed my little brother."

Snape smirked and lead the way to where Harry was waiting.

**xXx**

"Mister Potter we are going to apperate to my house. You will take my arm and hold tight unless you want to split yourself into two." He said as he pulled out his wand and shrunk his luggage and put it in his pocket.

"Harry be good for Severus, and try not to throw up." Aunt Petunia said.

Harry looked questioningly at his Professor but he merely smirked and addressed his aunt again.

"See you Petunia."

"Bye Sev, be careful."

Snape nodded then addressed Harry "Hold on tight Mr. Potter." The last thing Harry saw was his aunt in her spotless living room.


	2. chapter 2

When they hit the solid floor Harry staggered and was held up by the formidable professor.

"I understand what Aunt Petunia meant." Harry muttered after he had steadied himself.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice rang out.

"Miss Granger I see you have managed to keep yourself from destroying anything." Snape said coldly while taking out Harry's luggage and returning them to their right size. Hermione shot Snape an annoyed look but hugged Harry.

"I must now go pick up Mr. Weasley. Do not touch anything nor go outside this room until I return." Snape said and he was gone again.

"Harry, how are you? Have you been eating? Did your relatives let you out okay?" Hermione asked in the usual rushed tones she used whenever they saw each other after vacation.

"Yeah, Hermione the weirdest thing happened. It looks like Snape was friends with my Aunt. She even called him Sev."

Hermione's eyes were round with surprise.

"Anyway, how was your Holiday?" Harry asked before she could badger him with any questions.

"Um... It was alright. Quiet most of the time, they seemed a little disappointed I couldn't stay with them longer but I hope they understand. I was really surprised when Professor Snape came to pick me up dressed as a muggle." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that was odd but I guess it's his weird way to show politeness."

"My parents seemed to like him. They talked a bit about science and potions." She mused.

"Don't you ever tell them how awful he is?"

Hermione blushed. "I don't want them more worried than they already are."

There was a whipping noise again and Snape turned up holding Ron. Ron staggered and nearly fell over. He looked pale and started opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Hermione and Harry laughed and Snape rolled his eyes.

When Snape took out Ron's trunk and turned it back into its normal size, his owl made a racket as usual. Snape narrowed his eyes at it before he addressed his three students "The rules are simple. No going into my rooms, the attic, and basement. No going outside the wards without myself. Be in your rooms by midnight, come down to eat for all three meals. Always carry your wand but only use magic in times of emergency. Am I clear?"

The three teenagers nodded.

"Good, other than that you're free to do as you please."

"Really?" Ron blurted out. Snape sneered "Yes, I don't have time babysitting you. Surely you can find_ something _to occupy yourselves with."

"Yes, sir." Ron muttered, his ears slightly red .

"That and I want you to clean up after yourselves." They nodded again.

"Follow me." He said and with that he swept out of the room. They followed him dragging their trunks behind them but when Snape saw this he barked "The House elves will bring them. Now hurry up!" They walked through the entrance and up the stairs. When they reached the second floor Snape turned and went down the hall. At the end of the long hallway were two doors stationed next to each other and one that was a little farther away.

"Your room, Miss Granger." He said pointing to the door that was closest and apart from the others.

"Thank you, sir." She said politely.

Snape merely nodded and said to the boys, "Next Mr. Weasley and the end room, Mr. Potter." They both mumbled 'thanks' and went in.

Surprisingly Harry's trunk was already there. It was a simple room based on white and pale blue. The only furniture was the bed, writing desk, chair, closet, and mirror. There was a door that led to the bathroom and another that led to the balcony.

Snape's voice sounded as Harry opened the balcony door to look outside. "I want you all down in the smaller dining room at 12 o'clock."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe how huge this place is?" Ron asked as soon as he came in.<p>

"I wonder what part of the country we're in." Harry said looking out the window again.

"Who cares? Hey, do you think we can play Quidditch?" Ron said excitedly.

"Yeah, I suppose. Snape said he didn't care what we did as long as we obeyed the rules."

"Talk about rules. I thought he was going to make us clean caldrons all day long." Ron joked.

Hermione came in at the moment. "Did you boys unpack?" she asked them.

"Hermione we could have been changing!" Ron said in mock horror. Hermione snorted.

"Wow, your room looks exactly like mine. What about yours Ron?" Ron shrugged and said "Yeah the same, I think." Hermione nodded then asked, "Do you think I could use your owl? I want to tell my parents I arrived okay."

"Sure, use mine." Harry said "But I need to ask Snape were Hedwig is she wasn't' here with my trunk."

"I need to ask about Pig, too." Ron said from the bed where he was sitting. "Can you imagine it? A whole summer without Fred and George playing pranks on me, Ginny annoying me, and Mum making me do chores! Even if it is with Snape I think I'm enjoying this summer already." Ron said luxuriously as he stretched like a cat. He didn't notice Harry and Hermione wince at his comment. There was a moment of silence before Hermione said "I'll be in my room until we go down. Could you knock on my door so we can go down together?" Harry nodded and Hermione left.

"I think I'll take a nap until then. Mum kept me up the whole night telling me to behave and stuff." Ron said yawning and he too left.

Harry suddenly realised that he was all alone in his room. He sat in the arm chair to think about the recent events. He had been too busy today to think about Voldemort and Cedric but now it all came back to him. He felt sick and bolted for the bathroom. He threw up the small amount of breakfast he had eaten and with shaking hands and wiped off the beads of sweat from his forehead. Looking at himself in the mirror and saw a pale skinny boy wearing Dudley's old trainers. He sighed. This was going to be a very long summer.

Five minutes before noon Harry knocked on Hermione's door with Ron who still looked half asleep. "Hermione, let's go." he called.

Hermione came out. Her eyes were slightly red and watery.

"You've been taking a nap too?" Ron asked her yawning yet again.

"Y..yes, I was a bit tired." she stammered. Harry looked at her questioningly but kept quiet.

They went down the stairs and stopped at the bottom.

"Uh, does anyone know which way we're headed?" Harry asked the other two.

"He said the smaller dining room." Hermione said uncertainly.

"He has more than one?" Ron said incredulously.

A ghost floated toward them. "Severus told me we'd be having guests this summer. The smaller dining room is to your left, past the library and sitting room." She drifted away.

"Who has a library in their home?" Ron called to the ghost but she ignored him and the three of them set off down the hallway. The part of the house they were now in looked much more lived in. It was cozier and messier than the rest of the house. After a couple of turns they found themselves in the dining room. Snape was setting the table with a tiny house elf. He had changed from his muggle clothes to his robes that were in his customary black but looked a lot lighter than the ones he wore at school.

"Have you unpacked?" He asked the teenagers standing in the door way. They nodded.

"Well, sit down. I didn't have lunch made for nothing." He snapped. They scurried to take a seat.

They ate in silence for a while until Snape cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "A few more things I need to add before you leave the table, there are a couple of ghosts, ghouls, and other creatures in this house. Do _not _disturb them."

They nodded. "Also if you need me just call a house elf. They'll know where to find me."

They nodded again.

"Rosemary, Leo!" He called and two house elves appeared in front of them. One was the tiny house elf they had seen preparing the table with Snape. The other was larger and male.

"Master" they bowed.

"Both of you, these three are the guests we shall be having over the summer. This is Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger. Please assist them with anything they might need."

"Welcome to Sarah Manor." The smaller elf squeaked. "My name is Rosemary."

"I am Leo. Please call us if you need anything, anything at all." They bowed and dissaperated away.

No one spoke again until Hermione, trying to end the uncomfortable silence said "You have a beautiful home sir."

"Thank you Miss Granger."

"Did you design it yourself?" she asked in another attempt at a conversation. Harry thought it was useless and was surprised when Snape sighed and answered "It used to belong to my mother. An inheritence from the Prince family..."

"Your mother was a Prince?" Ron blurted out though a mouthful of chicken.

"You know about them?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yeah, they used to be famous for having many daughters but I didn't know there were any Princes left." Ron said sheepishly.

"My mother was the last Prince." He said dryly.

"Hold on, Prince was a huge name in the wizarding community according to my dad, they never married below their status, and since there are no old families called Snape, you're a half-blood?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Bravo Weasley I never thought you could think logically, I am indeed a half-blood." Snape stated matter of factly.


End file.
